


Hisoka x Reader: Twisted

by leiler



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiler/pseuds/leiler
Summary: It’s not love, you tell yourself. It’s sex and fun; murder and lust. What you had could never be love, no. Because love is far too honest for what you had. What you had was dark and twisted, and evil. It’s a poison that smiles upon its victims as they scrape across the floor, blindly searching for hope in the desolation. But even if it was wrong, even if it was scathing and fierce and malevolent, it was yours. He was yours. He should be darkness and yet he is light. His harrowing hands scratch and claw, but they feel right against your body.You wouldn’t dare lie, and pretend that what you have is love. But whatever it is, it is just as powerful, just as inviting. It was just as glorious.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Hisoka x Reader: Twisted

It’s not love, you tell yourself. It’s sex and fun; murder and lust. What you had could never be _love_ , no. Because _love_ is far too honest for what you had. What you had was dark and twisted, and evil. It’s a poison that smiles upon its victims as they scrape across the floor, blindly searching for hope in the desolation. But even if it was wrong, even if it was scathing and fierce and malevolent, it was yours. _He_ was yours. He should be darkness and yet he is light. His harrowing hands scratch and claw, but they feel right against your body. 

You wouldn’t dare lie and pretend that what you have is love. But whatever it is, it is just as powerful, just as inviting. It was just as glorious. 

~~~~

“Should we spare ‘em?”

“I don’t see why we should,” he responds, from the obscurity of a corner. You can’t see his grin but you know it’s there--you can feel his bloodlust oozing from the shadows. 

You force a sigh. “Shame, he’s kinda pretty too.”

“Not as pretty as me, though.”

He steps out into the dim white light of the desecrated complex. The light flickers in his presence, as if his movements made even inanimate objects afraid. The man under your boot shrieked. You gave his face a small press, just so he would get the idea and shut the fuck up, before walking forward to meet Hisoka. 

The faded light did nothing to diminish his features, the landscapes of his carefully sloped visage molding into the malicious expression you had so often found him wearing. He didn’t deserve his beauty, you thought. Maybe neither of you did. 

His devilish allure did not only lie in his face, though. His body was “sculpted by the gods,” as one might say; though his clothes hid his magnificent figure, beneath his childish attire laid the sharp contours of abs, carefully carved into his abdomen. 

“Of course not.” The words dripped seductively from your lips, thick and sweet like honey. You snaked an arm around the back of his neck, pulling his face into yours. He obliged and let your lips crash onto his own, but it was, in no way, one-sided. He pressed back with just as much force, maybe even more. 

His tongue slipped into your mouth, coaxing a response from your own. He playfully bit down on your bottom lip, retreating his tongue as he did so, before licking the wound. Just enough to draw blood. 

You pulled away, returning your attention to the man on the floor. He was defeated and terrified--terrified to be at the mercy of two beautifully twisted creatures. 

He screamed and cried as you reapproached him, but he couldn’t move. The venom ensured that. You savored the moment--the fear in his eyes, the squeals that escaped him--before bringing his suffering to its swift end. His howls died, and then it was just you and Hisoka--and, of course, the hundreds of bloody corpses that littered the otherwise vacant lot. A sight to behold, truly. 

“You’re too soft.” He raised an eyebrow from behind you.

“Soft? Never.”

“Should’ve tortured him a bit more, _Love_ , then it would’ve been complete.”

You turn to face him once more, shrugging in indifference as you walk to his side. “Next time, _Darling_.” 

He wraps an arm around your waist, and you let your body merge with his: your steps synchronized and his lust amplifying your own.

You waltzed out of the building, cutting away those who stood in your way. The nenless police were no match for the two of you. He caught bullets in his nen, which had the properties of both rubber and gum, while you sent huge snakes to either swallow or poison the policemen. 

They fell one by one as you stepped over their bodies, occasionally slipping Hisoka small kisses that he would gladly return. You reached the next building before both of you discharged nen from your feet, bringing you to the roof. There was nothing there but the cool winter breeze, as it nipped at your neck and cajoled a warm scarlet from your nose and cheeks. 

Hisoka stood quietly at the edge of the building, observing the city at his feet. He looked peaceful--not that you would let that deceive you. His mendacious appearance failed to reflect the bloodlust pouring out of him. He was violent now. 

But it was quieting. Maybe he was satisfied because the full day’s killing was complete.

In reality, you knew that this wasn’t the case. His insatiable lust for brutality was unending. He could kill thousands and thousands of times over, and not feel that his work was complete. What he needed was a true adversary. And he needed to defeat them.

You would happily be that opponent for him, but you two had fought too often and were too evenly matched. Your battles repeatedly ended in mutual exhaustion but never the defeat of either party. You both did, however, grow more powerful from the exchanges. It was through these altercations that you each learned the true extent of the other’s power. 

Your strength alone was nearly unmatched, but together, you merged in a fiery blossoming of power that was unrivaled in the four corners of your precious Earth. The two of you could defeat any two Spiders without batting an eye--though it might get tricky with three or four. Only Netero could beat the two of you in a fair two-on-one fight. Even then, he would undergo significant damage before defeating you. 

“Plans for tonight?” 

“Not unless you’d like to make some,” he responded. 

“Why not? Dinner and movies?” Code for robbery and torture, of course. The robbery would provide the food and torture would be quite the spectacle. You smiled at the thought.

He smirked. “I had less… virtuous plans in mind, but I suppose ‘dinner and movies’ will suffice.”

“Oh? And what might those plans be?”

He peered at you from the corner of his eye, tilting his head back and to the side. You strode to his side, his eyes following you from the confinement of his statue-like pose. Despite your urge to pounce on him, you opted to rest at the ledge and enjoy the free feeling of being on top of the world. You closed your eyes.

The wind in your hair; Hisoka's presence beside you; the fall that awaited you, should you step forward--it was exhilarating. Years of surviving on your own had all stacked up to this, here, with him. And you couldn't imagine anything better. 

When he moved towards you, you didn’t stop him. He bit your neck, leaving more bloody, crescent indents in your skin. He coddled the lesions, of course, but not nearly roughly enough for you. 

You leaned into his mouth, ignoring the pulsating pain in your neck. He pulled away. 

You opened your eyes, annoyed. He was teasing you. Son of a bitch. “You know I don’t like being teased, _Honey_.”

He used two fingers to trace a line up your collarbone, to your neck, and then to your hair. He grabbed the strands roughly, exposing more of your neck to him as he lulled your head to the side. You reached a hand to the back of his neck again, pulling him down further onto you. 

He pulled away from your neck and out of the grip of your hand, releasing your hair. 

“Then let’s skip the movies tonight, shall we?”

“No, I want dinner and movies,” you whined in protest. 

“And _I_ want _you_ , Princess. Can’t you compromise?” 

“Dinner and movies.”

He let out a sigh. “Fine. But after that, I’ll make sure you can’t walk for the rest of the day.” 

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the sensation that arose between your legs. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “We have to go meet with the Phantom Troupe after that.”

“I don’t care if they watch,” he teased.

You grinned. He really didn’t give a fuck who watched. You were slightly more conscious than that, preferring privacy, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t give them one hell of a show every once in a while. 

You sighed. “Dinner and movies. After that, whatever happens, happens.”

“Fine.”

And with that, you shot off together into the darkness. 


End file.
